Metal Hearts
by purpleroyal52
Summary: This is a Real Steel fanfic obviously. Can't really summarize it really so just please read it and tell me what you think so I can improve! Thanks!
1. Legacy

Metal Hearts: Chapter One

**Hey guys! I saw Real Steel opening week a while ago and I waited until it showed up on the fanfiction list and now I will write what I have wanted to write since like a while. I also noticed that there was not many stories written about Max and an OC that were ever continued, so I hope to get good reception for this story. I really hope that you enjoy this story or give me pointers on how to improve the story. I don't own Real Steel or any of the characters from the movie, just Avalon Kendall. Thanks and review please! **

_Outside a random motel in Houston…_

"Avalon, come on just let me have dibs on the shelf, I don't do good on floors." An highly irritated Max Kenton pleaded looking into his best friend's eyes. "Nope. No can do, Max. And what happened to the ladies first rule?" An amused Avalon chuckled, resting her feet on the table outside. "Fine we will settle this the adult way, let Atom decide." He stated, getting up and turning the robot on. "Alright, I'm good with that. He favors me more anyways." The brunette teased as she stood next to the blonde. "Oh and no puling that shadow feature crap." She added. "Fine." He said, sounding really bummed. "That's right. I know you that well. Well, as much as you can get to know someone in a whole year and a half. No matter, let's get on with it then." "Okay, who should get dibs on the shelf me or Avalon?" Max asked. Atom looked to Avalon then to Max and settled on dead center. The tweens looked at each other confused. "Hey! Guys! Get your butts over here I have a surprise for y'all." Charlie yelled as he ran toward them. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Avalon and Max yelled. "Guess who has a boxing tournament in Orlando?" Charlie asked them. "Um, we do?" Max asked his father. "Heck yeah!" His dad replied with a lot of enthusiasm as they returned to the truck/trailer thing. "Heck to the yes! I'm so hitting up Disney World when we get there!" Avalon said excitedly as they hit the road. "I know right!" Max replied, excited as well. "Hold your horses guys, box first party at Disney later. Deal?" Charlie said from the driver's seat. "Oh yeah. The match is important too." The kids replied both slightly red with embarrassment.

Avalon's POV

This opportunity is so sick! And I'm so calling dibs on that shelf tonight. I hate sleeping on a metal floor. It's really uncomfortable. And it's a bonus to tick Max off because he looks really cute when he gets mad. I grabbed my phone and smirked at the screensaver. It was a picture of me and Max last month when he dared me to eat a giant, 20 pound hamburger. It was right when they placed the monstrosity in front of me and my eyes were practically falling out of my head. And Max was laughing his head off at her alarmed expression when Charlie had snapped the picture. She hasn't been able to look at a hamburger the same way since.

No one's POV

Avalon Kendall came into Max and Charlie's life about a year ago. After a series of proving to be an awesome help, the two guys decided they couldn't function completely without her. They kinda inherited her after hearing about her sort of troubled past. Everyone really cared about her before she fully became a member of the "team" . Especially Max who harvested strong feelings for the girl that became his best friend. She also was a dancer for the opening entrance for Atom so she danced with Max. And now off to their next adventure in Orlando.

**I kinda thought that was a sweet, short(Sorry!) entry to the story. Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	2. Catch Me If You Can

Metal Hearts: Chapter Two

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say I looked back and read the first chapter and noticed I kinda messed up toward the end. I just wanted to apologize before I got really flamed for an accidental grammar error. I will change it soon, I swear. Anyways, please review with suggestions for anything. On to the story!**

"Guys! Yo! Wakey, wakey superstars!" Charlie yelled, trying to awake Max and Avalon. The first to arise was Avalon. "Who called the cops!" She yelled, bolting upright and hitting her head on the shelf. "Oh! That's karma because I totally called dibs!" Max said, laughing at the brunette's pain. "Okay, guys if you wanna go to Disney World we gotta get tickets, which we will get if we win this battle." Charlie said, before leaving them to get dressed while he got breakfast. Avalon changed into a black t-shirt and jeans with feather earrings and put her hair in a side ponytail. Max, being a simple person, threw on a black t-shirt **(Me: Aww, they match!)** and jeans. They walked out of the truck and met Charlie and Atom outside with their breakfast. "Burrito." Avalon said, looking into the bag with disgust. "Burger." Max said, the same look on his face. They looked at each other hopefully. "Switch!" They chanted in unison as they swapped bags quickly. Charlie leaned against the truck watching the two intently. It was like they were Ben & Jerry. A perfect duo. Let's see if they can handle a battle at "The Cage"

_At The Battle The Cage…_

Avalon's POV

When I stepped foot into The Cage after we had placed our bets, I knew that this is the place where most zoo trainers in Orange County come to die. The Cage was the old tiger enclosure at the zoo. It was intimidating but I walked in with what me and Max call the "master swag". We did the little entrance dance thing that we do. The crowd went crazy, of course. We were adorable children who knew how to make a bad arse intro. Atom was fighting with some low class bot named "Crazy Kill". Max automatically knew that this would be a fairly easy fight. I mean, the controller's moves were heavily flawed by his cockiness. In a matter of minutes, we rolled out of the arena with little to no scratches on Atom, a handful of cash and we were all decked out in stylish shades. "You gotta love being legendary." Max said as we laid in the middle of this field in the hotel parking lot. That's right you heard me. Not a motel but a _hotel_ with complimentary breakfast, fresh linens, room service, video game consoles and we each get our own beds. It was definitely a step up from what we were staying in before this. "Heck yeah! I actually don't have to sleep on a metal floor or a crappy motel carpet that smells like feet." I stated, staring up at the clouds. "That was one time you slept on the floor in that motel because I called dibs first." Max pointed out. "Whatever. All I know is that you are so not getting first pick on the X-Box." I smirked as I got up quickly and started running back to the hotel. "Good luck doing that when you don't have the room key!" Max yelled. I stopped and turned around quickly, looking at him. "Or do I?" I questioned as I waved the keycard thing in the air. Max checked his pockets. "Hey! Stop doing that!" He yelled, chasing after me. "Catch me if you can!" I taunted, picking up speed.

**Okay guys, I really liked typing that chapter. It was kinda swaggy. Yeah, it's not a word, I know. Anywho, you see that button right down there that says review, go on and click it and tell me what you think of the story.**

**Bye!**

**Little Miss Purple!**


	3. 5 Hours

**I'm back and ready to roll! I'm actually watching Real Steel right this second after watching the bloopers from the movie before starting the actual movie. I was like laughing (giggling mostly) the whole time through the bloopers and the bonus crap, it was like comedy gold. **

Metal Hearts Chapter Three

"Die! Die Come on you retard die! Die!" A frustrated Avalon yelled at the TV as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "Wha? Avalon how long have you been playing Halo?" A sleepy Max asked, getting out of bed. "5 hours straight." She yawned as he came over and sat next to her. "You should take a break. You look wiped." He stated, before letting her head fall onto his shoulder. "But it's so fun." Avalon objected, almost half asleep. "Just give me the controller." He told her softly. "Mmkay." She mumbled sleepily, handing him controller. In a matter of seconds, the young girl was asleep, snoring lightly. _Aw, that's cute. _Max thought as he watched his friend sleep. It was times like this where Max would wish he could tell Avalon how he felt about her without possibly ruining their strong friendship. But that was a fairytale and this was real life. Being honest wasn't really an option for Max right now. _I should probably go back to sleep ,_he thought as walked back to his bed. He knew better than to try to carry Avalon back to her bed. You can only make that mistake once. He learned to not move Avalon unless you want to get kicked in the back and punched in the face. It was her "bad reflex". Most people thought that that was complete bull until it happened to them. She was a great fighter but she never told him why she was so skilled. It was one of the last thoughts he had before falling asleep himself.

**I know it's short, but I swear it will be twice as long next time I update which will be tomorrow. Just review and tell me what you wanna see next. I'm sorry got a little distracted watching Max and Atom dancing and watching the movie. It's hilarious how much I was giggling as I was watching and writing. Anywho, review and I will update!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	4. He Hates Star Wars

**Okay, guys. I am like really happy that I can update this quickly. Here's a note: whenever the characters think something it will be in italics. I am actually watching Real Steel right this second and trying to stay on task. And a special shout-out to ****Narnian-Fairy-at-Hogwarts007 who probably gave me the best advice someone could've ever given me in a review. And now back to the story! **

Metal Hearts Chapter Four

Avalon's POV

The best day ever started with me waking up on the plush carpet of the hotel. _Smart boy, Max. _I was a bit glad that he knew me well enough to not to move me. I looked over to the blonde to see him still asleep. I had a creative but oh so cliché way to wake him up. I quietly tiptoed over to him, preparing to scare the crap out of him.

"Wake Up!" I yelled, jumping on his bed.

"What the heck? Avalon, seriously!" He yelled, sleepily.

"Yes. Seriously. I'm really bored." I stated sitting next to him.

"Okay, you wanna order room service?" He asked, with a sly grin.

"How are we gonna do that if we don't have Charlie's wallet?" I retorted.

"But we have his wallet." Max replied, waving a wad a cash in my face.

"Sneaky, I can respect that." I replied, nodding as I picked up the phone.

"Okay, I would like to order some seasoned red potatoes with crispy bacon and scrambled eggs, three pancakes with blueberry syrup, some powder sugar French toast, and three glasses of pulp free orange juice. Make sure to send it to room 3121. Thanks." I told the guy over the phone.

"I think you might have scared the guy on the phone with that giant order, Av." Max said, using my nickname he made up for me.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat." I chuckled.

"Man, you should've ordered some cake with the breakfast." He retorted.

"Um, no. We're going to be riding a lot of rollercoasters today, and you stuffed with cake and French toast covered in sugar is not the best idea." I stated, going to the closet to pick out what to wear.

"We should match." Max said out of the blue as I searched for an outfit.

"Come again?" I asked, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"Like you know, to look cool." He replied nervously.

"Oh yeah, okay we'll match." I agreed, still looking through the wide array of fabric.

"I'm wearing blue just to let you know." He informed from behind me.

"Thanks. That helps." I said with relief as I picked out a blue halter top with some short shorts.

"Um guys, which one of you ordered room service?" I heard Charlie call from his room.

Me and Max exchanged worried looks.

"We did!" We replied in unison.

"Why would… Ooh there's pancakes!" Charlie started, taking notice of the pancakes we ordered for him.

As Max started to go get some food, I called out to him: "You touch my bacon, you die."

I chuckled quietly as I walked into the blinding white bathroom to get dressed.

When I came out, I saw Max and Charlie devouring their breakfast while I quietly grabbed mine and sat down on the couch.

_At Disney…_

"Okay, since I trust both of you, you can go and ride whatever you want as you please meet me back at the entrance around closing time." Charlie told us before letting us run wild in the park.

"Hmm.. What to ride first?" I mused looking at the map.

"Oh come on Avalon, the _fun _way to do this is just to look at a ride and _go_." Max said, irritated as he dragged me along in a random line.

"I cannot believe you just made me ride The Rockin' 'n' Rollercoaster! It felt like my face was being peeled off every 10 seconds." I said in disbelief as we got off the ride.

"I can't believe how loud you screamed when we went upside down." Max laughed as we walked to an area a few feet away from the exit.

"Okay since you thought that was hilarious I'm picking the next ride." I pouted, walking in the direction of the desired ride.

"Whatever you pick is probably going to be like something full of 5 year olds." He argued following me.

"More like full of 30 year old men and nerds." I laughed as we waited in line.

"Oh heck to the no. Not the Star Wars ride!" Max pleaded as we entered the main queue line.

"Pay back, my young Padawan. Sweet, delightful payback." I laughed leaning against the railing. He really does hate Star Wars. It's really fun to toy with him sometimes.

**I am super glad to finish this chapter. I mean I kept on having interruptions while typing this so it took me all day. I can't believe how many people actually like this story. I actually cheered and danced around my room because I am not just writing to myself here. I love my reviewers because they give me that extra push to keep writing and I love all of the advice I am getting. Bazinga! (I'm sorry but me and my family were watching Big Bang Theory and I love Sheldon)**

**Bye y'all!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	5. Fight Me

**Warning: This chapter includes some fight clubs, violence, and minor gambling. Oh, and th chapter takes place after Disney World. Alright with the warning aside, I would like to give credit once again to Narnian-Fa iry-at-Hog warts007 who helped me with this a lot. And I can't believe how many people actually like this story! I was so happy when I saw in my email inbox that I had another review. Thanks you guys so much!  
><strong> 

Metal Hearts Chapter Five

Avalon's POV

I waited until it was about 11:30 to put my plan into action. When 11:30 rolled around, I threw on a ribbed tank top and NIKE shorts and quietly exited the hotel room. The one flaw in my plan was that I didn't make sure that I wasn't being followed.

Max's POV

I woke up, hearing movement. I could faintly make out a shape in the dark. It didn't really matter, though. I knew it was Avalon. As soon as she crept out of the door, I silently began to trail her. Where could she be going?

Avalon's POV

When I finally reached the proper alley I stopped at the paint chipped metal door. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Hey Nikki, I'm here. Buzz me in." I spoke into phone a bit anxiously.

A familiar, very toned blonde with her hair in pigtails opened the door.

"Welcome Back, Avey." Nikki said as they walked into the building, not noticing that they left the door open.

Max's POV

It wasn't that hard to sneak in inconspicuously when they left the door open. I still have no idea what Avalon could possibly doing here, but I was going to find out.

Avalon's POV

"Alright, who am I dealing with tonight?" I asked, eagerly as I was handed a bottle of water.

"Tonight, you are against Hannah Jules. She's a bit of a female dog, so you might want to watch out." Jackie warned as she handled the bets.

"I'll take $500 on the fact that I win." I stated, a smirk never leaving my face. That was until something caught my eye, or rather someone.

Max's POV

I was taking in the scenery of the place, when I noticed that Avalon had acknowledged my presence. Uh-oh. She looks ticked. She calmly excused herself from talking with her friends, before walking in my direction. This is not good.

Avalon's POV

I tried to remain calm as I walked over to Max.

"Can you kindly explain to me what you're doing here?" I asked him, shooting daggers.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He replied.

"Okay fine. I came here for Fight Club, now answer me." I sighed.

"I wanted to see what you were doing out in the middle of the night." He stated.

I started to reply, when Nikki called me over to start the match. I looked at Max.

"This conversation is not over." I stated firmly before going to take my place in the cage.

**I had to stop it here. I'm sorry it's a cliffy but it had to be done. I absolutely love all of the reviews and advice you guys have been leaving it's kind of like a blessing to have actual people voice their actual opinion on my stories. I know it's short but I promise I will try harder next time. Review and Advise!**

**Thank y'all!**

**Little Miss Purple**


	6. Our Little Secret

**Okay I just got back from a night out and I'm ready to night-write for y'all. Anyways, this will kind of clear up some murkiness in the story. So I'm going to take Nairnian Fairy's advice and roll with this. Here we go! We On! (Sorry couldn't resist! LOL!)**

Metal Hearts Chapter Six

"Alright people! Are y'all ready to see some action?" My "uncle" Ray announced, trying to pump up the crowd. The crowd went wild. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max nod at me, I smirked triumphantly. I got this one.

"Okay now I want y'all to welcome our first guest. She's a local, and she sure knows how to pack a punch. Here to represent, is Hannah Jules!" Ray told the crowd, amping them up quite a bit.

"Okay, Okay. Now originally from San Antonio, we have my main girl up here, please welcome Avalon Kendall!" He yelled. I walked into the cage confidently, inserting my mouth guard.

As soon as the bell was struck, Hannah tried a strike to the left. I narrowly missed it. I dodged and punched her stomach, causing her to double over slightly. She recovered quickly though, kicking me in the ribs. I winced slightly, feeling my ribs to see if there was any serious damage. Jules took that as an open opportunity to attempt to try to get me to tap out. I don't give up that easily. In a matter of mere seconds, she threw me against the cage, pinning my arm backwards. Being really resourceful, I kicked her legs from right underneath her. With my opponent now on the ground, I used my foot to flip her over, putting a lot of my weight onto her. After about a minute and a half of her squirming, she gave up. I had won.

_After The Match…_

"So, finally ready to tell me everything?" Max asked as we exited the building, exposing ourselves to the chillingly cold air outside.

"Yes. Well it started about 4 years ago…" I started.

**(BTW, the following part is in 3****rd**** person, like a flashback. Didn't want to make it too confusing.)**

_A nine year old Avalon began frantically sprinting, never looking back. She finally decided she could stop to find a place to stay about 15 minutes after she started running. The young girl found a spot on the bench in the park that looked comfy enough. A blonde woman in her early 20s approached her. "Hey sweetie, you look like you need a place to stay." The woman told her. Avalon shrunk away, scared to follow the woman. "Come on, I swear I won't hurt you. My name's Samantha." Sam told her as the girl began to follow her._

_A few weeks later, Avalon had become acquainted with her new home. Samantha turned out to be an organizer for an underground fight club society that was completely against robot boxing called the Resistance. She trained Avalon personally, along with her nieces Nikki and Jackie. After a year of training and pleading, Avalon finally got her first fight. It was also her first fight she ever won. A few years later, Avalon's life was changed when she met Max Kenton and Charlie. After agreeing to travel with the guys, she told Sam that she would be wherever the fight was along as it was at night. It's been that way ever since._

_(End Flashback)_

"Wow, so that's why you would be so tired in the mornings. I can't believe my best friend is actually a part of a fight club. That's a lot to take in." Max breathed as we made our way back to the hotel.

"Yep. Oh and no telling Charlie." I told him as we stepped into the elevator.

"Got it. So it'll just be our little secret." He told me as we reached our room.

Our little secret. I liked the sound of that.

Amanda Trainer's POV

"Miss, here is the footage of tonight's fight." My assistant Charles told me as he began to roll the footage.

"Interesting. Avalon Kendall. I never thought I would see my own daughter fighting." I mused, leaning back in my chair.

"She fights just like you, miss." Charles piped in from behind me. I nodded in agreement.

**Oh! It's a cliffy! Well review and tell me if you liked it! Wish me luck, I have a giant competition very early tomorrow morning. Bye!**

**Little Miss Purple **


	7. Mom?

Metal Hearts Chapter Seven

**Hi guys! Here is the seventh chapter! This also was inspired by Narinian Fairy!**

Avalon~

My phone buzzed from underneath me. I groaned inwardly as I rolled over to check the message.

_Big fight tonight in 20 minutes! Alleyway on the corner of 6__th__ and Arroyo. _

It was from an unknown number. Eh, what the hey? Might as well go if it's a big fight. It was probably a good idea to tell Max that I was leaving.

"Max! Are you sleeping!" I asked in a loud whisper.

"I was! What's going on?" He replied, sounded sleepy.

"Big fight. Should be back in a few. Later." I told him, pulling on my hood and quietly walking out of the door,

Alleyway…

I walked into the alley, the sound of my sneakers echoing in the dead of the night. I was here, but no fight. What was going on here? Suddenly, a figure emerged from the shadows. It was a woman. That looked a bit like me? Okay, something is up.

"Avalon, do you know who I am and why I brought you here?" The lady asked.

"Um no, sorry." I told her, shaking my head.

"I'm Amanda Trainer. Name ring a bell?" She told me, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah. You were a famous MMA fighter. Then one day, you kinda just vanished. What are you doing here talking to me?" I asked curiously.

"You're the reason I disappeared, Avalon." The way she spoke sent chills down my spine.

"Um, I don't understand." I said confused.

"Avalon, I'm your mother." Amanda told me.

I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy. I remember falling to the ground and blacking out, hearing Amanda's worried voice call out my name.

**I had to do a cliffy! It just had to be done! Review! Sorry that it's short!**

**Laterz!  
><strong>

**Little Miss Purple**


	8. Secret Arrangements

Metal Hearts-8

**I'm back my lovelys! I'm so sorry I haven't had the time to update. I had so much school work(you guys can totally relate to that right?) and I also had school registration, which was extremely stressful. Just watched Rio, loved the musical numbers to no end! LOL! I'm a freak, I know. I also got addicted to BBC Sherlock. I can't stop watching it. And for those who like more than one of my stories, I am in the process of writing a Lord of The Rings fanfic. I know, I know. Hate on me right! Anywho, I have been feeling under the weather for quite some time but I really wanted to update so I don't disappoint y'all. So here is the 8****th**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Real Steel? If I owned Real Steel I would be dating Dakota Goyo by now! LOL**

My head was pounding as my eyes quickly fluttered open. I scanned my surroundings, looking for any familiar territory. Nope. Nothing. Nada. I was in a living room with fluffy white shag carpeting and the walls were a deep blue and a beautiful steely gray. I was laying on probably the most expensive couch I will ever see in my whole life. I was a bit confused to where I was, but everything soon came flooding back. When I left the hotel, meeting Amanda in the alleyway, finding my mother... Wait a minute, my mom's Amanda freaking Trainer! I instinctively whipped out my phone. 6 missed calls and about 11 text messages. All from Max, probably wondering where the heck I am right now. I quickly texted him.

Avalon: Hey, I'm fine. Just some stuff happened. I'll tell you about it later. Be back soon.

I try to pretend I'm still asleep as I hear footsteps descending the stairs into the main room.

"I know your awake." Amanda told me kindly, crouching down to eye level.

"I guess I shouldn't take up acting, huh?" I asked, adjusting my body into an upright position.

"No. You should take up fighting. You're really good. I could even train you for the championships coming up in a few months. I know you travel a lot, so I can make arrangements with my assistant Charles so we can train wherever you are."

I let my mother's words sink in and settle into my mind. The way Amanda explained things, made it look so easy. But I knew better.

"I don't know, Amanda. Are you sure I can make this work?" I asked, my voice full of uncertainty and doubt.

"I'm positive. You are a very strong willed girl, and I believe in you. You totally got this." Amanda told me, holding my shoulders.

"Alright, let's do this." I said, going into determination mode.

**I know it's short but I will make it longer next time. I swear! I was just feeling really bad that I didn't update quicker because my laptop was getting fixed. Please review and tell me what you wanna see in the story! I love all y'all who are reading the story and actually think it's good. Bye Y'all!**


	9. Never Coming Back

**I'm back my friends! I had a sudden urge to start typing a new chapter. And knowing me and how much I love writing this, I JUST HAD TO UPDATE! Oh and for those really into Real Steel, I totally call dibs on Atom and Max, they are too adorable and awesome to not love. Also, if you absolutely laughed when Tak had is whole cry baby freakout, mention it!**

**-Alexandria**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I would be married to Dakota Goyo.**

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: This is set about 2 and a half months after what happened in the last chapter. About a week away from the big Fight Club Championships and the Robot Boxing Championships.**

The whole time I sat in the fancy car that was taking me to the hotel(because Amanda insisted that I couldn't walk out in the night like this) I couldn't stop thinking about possibly lying to Max again. By the time I reached the hotel, shades masking my face, I had a 12 pack of Red Bull in one hand, and a pack of double- stuffed Oreos in the other. I crept in, even though it was almost 5 AM, hoping not to get caught. Suddenly the office chair closest to the door swung around.

"Busted." Max stated with that stupid cocky grin on his face.

"I got Red Bull and Oreos." I told him blankly. If this is how he wanted to play it, then game on, Max, _game on_.

"Are you trying to bribe me? Because I could easily tip a certain someone off on where you were." He asked dramatically.

"You suck." I said blandly, tossing him the drinks and cookies.

"Naw, I'm serious Av. Why do you keep leaving in the middle of the night? Where were you _really_?" He questioned me, his voice full of seriousness and concern. I knew I couldn't keep this up for long.

"I was out with Amanda." I told him shakily.

"Who's Amanda?" I knew I would have to explain everything to him.

"My mom. I know I told you I haven't seen her since I was a baby, but she contacted me a few months back. And she is training me." My lips started to quiver. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

"For what?" Now Max just sounded like he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"The Fight League Championships next Saturday." After realizing what I had just said, tears began to prick the back of my eyes.

"Next Saturday? As in the same day as the Robot Boxing Championships?" His voice had sounded like needles, every word slowly jabbing my heart like a menace.

"Yeah, but-" I didn't get to finish.

"But you're just going to bail on me. I get it. You found a better gig." Max's words were now like knives stabbing my heart until it was no more. I didn't even have time to reply as Max walked out of the door and probably out of my life.

Silent tears streamed down my face as I packed up my things and wrote Max and Charlie a letter, both of the letters were extremely different. After leaving the letters where I knew they would find them, I grabbed my duffels and walked out of the hotel, never turning back.

**It's a cliffy! It had to be done! Anyways, I want to hear from y'all! What did you think of this chapter? You can even PM me to tell me your opinion! Thanks!**

**Alexandria**


	10. Wish You Were Here

**First off I would like to apologize to NJ7009 because I didn't have enough time to update the story for her birthday. And also I would like to thank all of y'all for being so patient with me. I will still fight you all for Max and Atom. Well here is the 10****th**** chapter. Please enjoy!**

**-Alexandria**

Fingers shaking rapidly, I punched in Amanda's number.

"Amanda?" I asked, voice cracking.

"Avalon, sweetie, you're crying. I'm on my way." She told me as I hid into the ladies' room. There was no chance I was going risk running into Max. I don't think I could take much more of this. I walked outside after Amanda let me know that she was outside of the hotel.

_AT CASA DE TRAINER…_

"Sweetie, do you wanna talk about it?" Amanda asked, brushing strands of hair from my face. I slowly nodded. I just needed to let this all out.

"I really loved him, Mom." I sobbed as she hugged me.

"I know hunny, I know." She mumbled into my hair. I didn't need this. I must focus on winning this championship and nothing else.

"Alright let's do this. I gotta practice. We are going to win this thing right?" I asked, getting up and walking to the gym.

I sucked in a deep breath and let out all of my emotions towards the punching bag. By the time I finished, about 4 of the bags lay busted on the floor. "Woah kid, nice work. Well come on and go to bed." Amanda told me, shooing me off to my new room.

Max

After my fight with Avalon, I took a walk to cool off a bit. I probably shouldn't have said the things I did but, I just didn't want to lose her. She was a part of me. I needed to apologize to her. I love her too much to let her go like this.

Walking back into the hotel room, I saw two notes. One from Charlie saying that he went to go get some stuff and an envelope with my name on it in that slightly slanted writing that I knew too well.

_Max,_

_I know you're probably really mad at me still, but I needed to tell you this. I never meant to hurt you. The reason I didn't tell you about my mom is because I didn't want to risk losing everything. My whole life I have been wondering what my life with my mom would have been like. I finally had that chance. The only way I could keep this up and not put our relationship in danger, is keep it a secret from you. I knew I loved you way too much to even consider ruining everything we had. I was scared that I would lose everything. I hoped to have the best of both worlds but I guess that wasn't a reality. I can't describe how hard it is to say goodbye to you, especially like this. _

_Love, Avalon_

_P.S. I have always loved you._

My heart felt like an lead weight as I finished reading the letter. I felt like an total jerk for acting like this. And now she was gone. I guess I would have to make the best of this and win this thing. Not just for Charlie, or myself, for Avalon. I just lost my best friend, my everything. I now wish I could at least tell her how I really felt about her.

**Hey guys, this story is coming to an end pretty soon. Don't cry yet though, I'm making a sequel with twice the drama. And by the way the last chapter will leave y'all on the edge of your seats screaming at the screen. It's going to be BIG! It was hard not to get emotional writing this chapter. So good nite to ya lovelys!**

**-Alexandria**


	11. FINALE!

**All right y'all. Here is the last chapter of Metal Hearts. Now I have absolutely loved writing this story. And I am also having a contest for those who want to think of a name for the sequel. Here is a list of songs that inspired me as I wrote this story. BTW, this chapter will be in 3****rd**** Person POV and this will be really short just to keep y'all guessing *winks*.**

**Haunted- Taylor Swift**

**Hurt(Christina Aguilera**

**A Thousand Years( Christina Perri)**

**Wish You Were Here (Avril Lavigne)**

**Realize(Colbie Calliat),**

**Sparks Fly(Taylor Swift) **

**Not Over You(Gavin DeGraw)**

**Unbroken- Demi Lovato**

Metal Hearts Chapter 11- Finale**  
><strong> 

It was the night of the WRB Championships and Fight Club World Championships. Avalon was rushing around in a nervous buzz in the warehouse, trying to fight the doubts tugging at her heart. Amanda, sensing her daughter's stress, pulled her to the side to talk.

"Avalon, your running around like a nervous wreck. Do you really want to do this?" Amanda's eyes were full of concern and understanding.

Avalon wanted to scream yes but her heart was _way _louder. "Yes…. No." The young girl succumbed to her inner conscience.

"I know you miss Max and Charlie. Honestly, you don't have to do this. And I won't give you the whole follow your heart crap, but I will tell you that you gotta give love a shot." With a wink, Amanda disappeared around the corner.

Taking a deep breath, Avalon got up and did the unthinkable.

…...

After winning the Championships, Max was on his way out of the arena. Plus, Charlie kept on giving him a knowing smile, and it was creeping him out. He wished Avalon was here to see the big win. He really did miss her. As he was making his way to the truck, something caught his eye. Was it? No, it couldn't be. But it was indeed true.

Sitting leisurely on the hood of a car clad in a cowboy hat, skinny jeans and a country styled shirt, was Avalon.

"Hey there stranger." She told him, tipping her hat.

_THE END…._

**Yep, that's the end! I'm that horrible. Any guesses on what gonna happen? And keep entering ideas for the title of the sequel!**

**143- Alexandria**


End file.
